Bad girls
by Nmbabygurl
Summary: Amber is Katie Lea's best friend. As Paul said "What Katie wants, Katie always gets" Amber gets everything she wants same as Katie only without so much trouble.


It can be so much fun being the bad girl. Katie and Amber would know. Katie and Amber met back in England a few years ago. Her brother wasn't around at the time. They've been friends ever since. They worked on Monday night RAW together.

"Katie, Paul I've just had a run in with Mr. Kennedy. Seems he thinks that the 'You're fired' match with our Mr. Regal will go in his favor. He also had the nerve to come on to me." Amber and Katie loved being the bad girls they were. But Amber didn't flirt like Katie did.

"Kennedy's ego is too big. Regal will surely bring it down to size." Katie and Paul were sure that Regal would win. But when he did not they were furious. The Burchill's decided to interrupt his little victory celebration.

"Hang on, hang on a second, hang on Mr. Kennedy…Sweetheart now I know you must be feeling awfully proud of yourself and I hate to rain on your parade but some of us are not amused by what you did to Mr. William Regal last week. In fact some of us feel he was doing an excellent job and so by causing him to lose his job you have made yourself a very powerful enemy." Paul attacked Kennedy from behind. Katie passed him the mike.

"William Regal was a great man and the fact that you ended his reign means serious repercussions." Paul always did everything he could to make Katie happy. He's said it before "What Katie wants Katie always gets." Katie and Amber watched as Paul trained.

"My brother fancies you Amber." Amber turned only her head to face Katie.

"Well I fancy your brother Katie." They smirked at each other and laughed. Katie wanted her brother Paul and best friend Amber to fancy each other. There was no woman that she trusted more than she trusted Amber. Amber wasn't like the other divas she didn't flirt around so Katie knew that, even though Amber was a bad girl, she knew that Amber would never hurt Paul. Katie knew there wasn't a man more suited for Amber than her brother Paul. They knew Paul was angry he had lost to Kennedy. He was taking it out on the punching dummy in front of him.

"Paul I know you're upset but you are killing the dummy." Katie squeezed Paul's shoulder. He calmed down.

"Paul, Kennedy is nothing. He's not worth our time. You are better than he will ever be." Paul listened to Amber.

"Amber is correct dear brother. Kennedy is nothing." Katie and Amber nodded to each other. They each took an arm and sat him down on the couch. They each sat on either side of him.

"Now dear Paul the draft is next week just think he may be out of our hair yet." Katie looked over at Amber.

"Katie is right. Paul the draft is next week things could look up from then on. You just need to calm down and relax." Amber stood behind Paul and started massaging his shoulders.

"Exactly dear brother relax." Katie and Amber grinned at each other as he finally listened.

"But Amber what if the draft separates you from my sister and I?" Katie shook her head.

"Do not worry Paul I've taken the necessary actions to ensure that does not happen." Katie answered. Amber leaned her head down by his ear.

"Paul do not worry so much. Everything is taken care of." She kissed his neck then straightened up again and continued to massage his shoulders until he was completely relaxed. Once he was completely relaxed Amber stopped and sat next to him on the couch. Just when Katie and Amber thought Paul was relaxed Mr. Kennedy had to walk right into the room where they sat. Paul tensed up and stood right before Kennedy. Katie and Amber stood on both sides of Paul.

"Amber when are you going to leave these two and come hang out with Mr. Kennedy?" He announced his name like he did in the ring. Amber rolled his eyes apparently his ego was also bigger than his intelligence.

"Kennedy is your ego greater than your intelligence or are you compensating for something else that's small?" She smirked at him.

"Oh that's good Corwin very good. But just think if the draft takes you away from these two you'll have no one. But you can have me." He apparently didn't want to give up. Paul wanted to interfere but Katie told him not to.

"Kennedy you listen and you listen well; Katie and Paul were the only people that ever cared for me. When I came here no one bothered to talk to me but Katie and Paul not even you. What has changed?" Amber may have been a bad girl but her heart was one part of her that wasn't bad or cold. Her heart was one of the few parts that were good. Kennedy didn't answer.

"That's what I thought. Katie, Paul let's leave Mr. Kennedy to train." Katie, Amber, and Paul left but before they left Paul pushed Kennedy.

"Amber may be as you say a bad girl, she is a heel but she has a good heart. And it's people like you that have hurt her. Leave her alone." Paul threatened. Katie thought Amber might need some alone time so she and Paul went to his locker room.

"Paul I talked to Amber while you were training. She fancies you. Amber isn't like other divas. As you said brother she has a good heart. There is no woman I trust more than Amber and I know there is no man more suited for Amber than you." Katie explained. Amber walked into his dressing room she looked pissed off.

"I can't wait for that damn draft. The sooner Kennedy is gone the better." Katie rolled her eyes her brother and Amber really were suited for each other. The draft proved to do exactly what Katie and Amber told Paul it would. Kennedy was moved to Friday night Smackdown.

"See Paul I told you I have everything under control." Katie stood next to her brother with her hand on his shoulder. Amber stood on his other side.

"Now that Kennedy is gone you can prove how dominate you really are." Amber suggested. Katie tended to get into some trouble. Trouble that big brother Paul had to either get her out of or clean up. Now Paul loved his sister but trouble seemed to always find her. With Amber not much trouble found her.

"Paul, Katie got into trouble again." Amber stated. He rolled his eyes.

"What happened now?" He asked. Amber bit her lip almost afraid to tell him.

"She started something with Jamie Noble and then Jamie started with Kane. Now Jamie the pipsqueak wants to fight Katie." This wasn't the first time that Katie had got two wrestlers to start something but they never wanted to fight her for it. Paul followed Amber to his sister and Jamie Noble. Jamie thought he was the hottest thing ever and that he could beat anyone.

"Noble step away from my sister. If you want to fight my sister you have to go through me first." Paul threatened. Amber stood next to him.

"And you'd have to go through me as well that is if you make it through Paul." Amber and Paul always stood up for Katie and made sure she was happy and got her way. Katie smirked at Jamie and led the way back to Paul's locker room.

"Katie how many times have I told you to stay out of trouble? You can't stay out of trouble can you?" Paul was very upset. Amber stood behind Katie with her hands on Katie's shoulders.

"Paul it's not Katie's fault. She's the bad girl that can't help but attract trouble. Now Paul I'm sure that there's more to the story than we know. Jamie Noble is known for thinking he's the best and trying to impress the ladies. I'm sure he was trying to impress Katie and failed so he blamed it on her so he did not seem like he was scared of Kane." Amber explained. Paul sat down while Amber went on to explain some things that she had found out about Noble.

Amber and Paul watched out for Katie and tried to keep her out of trouble. But trouble always seemed to find her.

"Paul, Katie would never go against what you told her. Have some faith in your sister." Amber stood behind him with her arms around him. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I do have faith in my sister." He placed his hands over her arms.

"Then Paul listen to Amber I would never go against what you or Amber told me. I promise." Katie grabbed one of Amber's hands and pulled her around the couch.

"The two of you do everything you can to make me happy. I want the both of you to be happy too. I know you both fancy each other." Katie pulled Amber to sit on the couch between her and Paul.

"And now that Kennedy has been fired we can finally relax." Amber reminded. Paul sat up straight.

"Wait Kennedy was fired?" Paul questioned. Amber smirked and nodded.

"Yes he was fired. He had one too many injures they found him a liability and fired him."

Paul and Amber left Katie alone for five minutes and she got in trouble. Amber had to talk to some people and Paul had to do the same thing.

"Paul we have a problem. Katie got in trouble again. I sent her to the hotel so she couldn't get in any more trouble." Amber told Paul, he rolled his eyes as soon as he heard the words Katie and trouble. Those words seemed to go hand in hand.

"Katie, I've told you a hundred times to stay out of trouble but it seems trouble keeps finding you."

"Paul I think maybe you should stop before you say something you regret. You love dear Katie so much. She doesn't mean to find trouble it just finds her because some of the superstars like Noble cause that trouble." Amber sat Paul down.

"Paul I'm sorry. I hate making you mad. I don't try to get in trouble. I just get in trouble."

Katie and Amber were always on the same page and pretty much double teamed Paul with their words.

"Paul, Katie is a big girl. I know you want to protect her. She would never do anything to make you upset or angry at her. She doesn't want to cause trouble but some people in the back say things they shouldn't and start trouble." Amber sat on Paul's lap while Katie sat next to him on the couch.

"I know but she is my baby sister and I would do anything for her." His arms wrapped themselves around Amber's waist.

For a few weeks trouble seemed to find someone else not Katie. Paul was extremely happy about it. Amber and Paul had started dating and no one had dared get in their way. Katie was ecstatic about them dating because Amber calmed Paul down a lot especially when he needed to be calmed down. The three of them didn't care what the fans had to say because they just didn't care.

"Paul aren't you proud of me? No trouble has found me for weeks." Katie grinned at the sight of her brother and Amber.

"Katie I am ecstatic that no trouble has found you." He held Amber around her waist. He leaned down and kissed her causing both Amber and Katie to smile.

Katie and Amber smiled at each other. For once everything was going their way. Even the bad girls have their good days.


End file.
